Network functions (e.g., control plane functions and/or user plane functions), or partial functionalities, are statically placed in existing network deployments depending on a type of network. For example, in a fourth generation (4G) or long-term evolution (LTE) network, network functions can be statically placed in a base station (e.g., an eNodeB or eNB), a packet data network gateway (PGW), a serving gateway (SGW), a mobility management entity (MME), and/or the like. In a fifth generation (5G) network or New Radio (NR) network, network functions can be statically placed in a base station (e.g., a next generation NodeB or a gNB), a network slice selection function (NSSF), a unified data management (UDM) component, an access and mobility management function (AMF), a session management function (SMF), and/or the like.